


Like a Glove

by Romantic_incline



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon Time, Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Complete, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, OUAT - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_incline/pseuds/Romantic_incline
Summary: What will happen when Regina finally notices Emma’s lingering gaze? An everyday conversation at Granny’s Diner takes on unexpected significance. As the significance of their attraction becomes clear to them, others are drawn in to the blossoming romance.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Like a Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Complete.  
> NSFW.  
> SwanQueen finish just in time for Valentine’s Day 2021  
> Set sometime in the Season Three range.

Like a Glove

Regina Mills enjoyed a well-fitting glove. In fact, she deeply appreciated them.

There was just something, Regina considered, very sensual about calfskin conforming to the contours of her fingers and moving with her gestures. No extra fabric, bulges, or cold spots. Just supple warm leather. Black, she thought, may well be my colour but fit was key to absolutely everything good in life.

In her time as Queen, and as Mayor, many a declaration had taken on an unmistakable sense of urgency when her impeccably gloved index finger was extended in emphasis. And the style points inherent in a twist of purple-clad wrists disappearing in smoke of the exact same hue… unquestionable. However, it was the day that she first noticed Emma staring at her hands that she had the first glimmer of a suspicion that perfectly tailored gloves might just change her life. 

Regina was just getting settled across from the Sheriff in their regular booth at Granny’s Diner. A conversation about Henry’s growing independence had brought them together. The crisp fall day had encouraged her to pair her long caramel car coat with slender black leather gloves and matching boots.

As she casually considered her booth mate, she noticed Emma’s eyes transfixed as she carefully removed a glove. Regina deliberately slowed her actions in the removal of the second glove thus giving Emma time to refocus her attention as Ruby came to take their order.

That night, Regina replayed the moment as she slid beneath her cool satin sheets. She felt a thrill at catching the Saviour off-guard. It was especially interesting that it had been her gloved fingers that had captivated the earnest blonde. Regina had long-considered Emma’s beauty impossible to deny but the desirability of the younger woman had never really called to Regina until just that day. Noticing Emma noticing her made all the difference. 

Regina had learned early in life that in order to be sexy to others, one had to feel sexy to themselves.  
She had never quite imagined that Emma noticed but, as she considered their history, there certainly was an undeniable tension between them. Regina had always attributed that tension to the whole Evil Queen vs. Saviour dynamic but, admittedly, they were long past those adversarial roles and yet the tension still remained. Now, finally, a hint of answer: Miss Swan appreciated her style. What more exactly did the arresting young blonde appreciate? The answer, Regina mused, likely depended on whether Emma herself even knew what her gaze revealed.

…

Emma knew. She knew that she was attracted to Regina. In truth, she’d known it since the day they first met. Over the years, that attraction had become part of the foundation of Emma’s willingness to trust a woman whose villainy was quite literally, the stuff of legend.

She lay in bed that night contemplating every detail of their interaction. There wasn’t anything especially significant about their conversation. They rarely disagreed anymore about what has best for their son. Regina shared Henry’s affection easily now. It didn’t seem to matter to Regina that Emma hadn’t yet found a way to breathe easily around her son’s adoptive mother. If the glove disrobing that day was any indication, Regina quite enjoyed Emma’s discomfort. Though Emma highly doubted that Regina knew exactly what emotions she was playing with when she so casually toyed with Emma’s gaze.

Her mind conjured Regina’s image. The arch of her eyebrow, the curve of her lip, the length of her elegant fingers as she removed those black leather gloves. Even in recall, Emma felt the full-body tingle that had locked her gaze earlier in the day. Not for the first time, she chastised herself for these feelings. There were so many, many reasons not to want the formerly Evil Queen the way she did. Regina was her step-grandmother after all. If that wasn’t enough, Regina was spiteful. She was easily offended, witheringly critical, and completely invested in her authority. But to Emma, Regina was simply lovely.

Lovely. Lovely and straight. Oh, there were rumours about the wicked ways of the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest but Emma certainly had not seen any sign of that omnivorous sexual temptress in Storybrooke. Regina was still, by far, the most provocative figure in town. A town wherein Emma hadn’t told a soul that she was bisexual. It wasn’t that she feared that the residents of Storybrooke were homophobic. Everyone had supported Ruby’s quest to save Dorothy after all. It was just that the circumstances that had brought her here had also created the presumption that Emma was straight. She just really hadn’t gotten around to telling anyone otherwise. 

But this Regina thing….

It was an ordinary Monday. However, Regina had resolved to make an extraordinary impression. Henry had recently decided that he wanted to spend weeknights with his Moms on a rotating basis. Emma and Regina had been using a Monday morning breakfast at Granny’s to facilitate the swap and ensure that all Henry’s necessary items made it to the other mother’s house along with their son.

Fabric, fit, flair. All were part of Regina’s carefully crafted aesthetic. As Regina stood in her walk-in closet and surveyed her wardrobe, she contemplated what ensemble would be most likely to help her understand the nature of her effect on Sheriff Swan. 

It was, of course, a work day and whatever she chose needed to fit the bill for both occasions. Her eye was drawn to one of her favourite pencil skirts. It was black with an almost purple sheen to the fabric. Modest in length with a six inch slit at the back. Black nylons, trim black bra and coordinating satin panties, and black heels. The outfit was coming together. What would the interest factor be, she mused. She could see the blouse in her mind and with a twist of her wrist it appeared on a hanger in front of her: lavender in silk chiffon, finely woven and almost unspeakably sheer.

A well-tailored blazer really does cover all manner of sins, Regina smiled in satisfaction as she surveyed her appearance in the closet’s full-length mirror.

Minutes later, Regina pulled her Mercedes to the curb in front of Granny’s. As was his custom, Henry was out of the car and up the steps at breakneck speed. Regina confirmed her make-up in the rear view mirror. Game on, she smirked.

Emma and Henry were already deep in conversation when she approached the booth. Emma looked up in greeting just as Regina was hanging her coat near the doorway.

“Good morning Emma,” Regina smiled as she walked to the booth with purpose.

“Good morning Regina. Have you already noted a by-law infraction? You look…” at that moment Regina smoothly opened the button of her blazer as she slid into the booth and Emma’s jaws stopped working as the vista of Regina’s cleavage was briefly exposed.

Emma actually felt her brain short circuit as the full curve of Regina’s breasts fell into view. Try as she might, the image overwhelmed her ability to make words. With her returning cognition Emma dragged her eyes from Regina’s cleavage, now almost demurely covered by the lapels of the trim blazer. 

Mercifully, Henry was filling his adoptive mother in on his plans for the week and Emma was able gather herself while Regina engaged with their son.

…

As lunchtime rolled around Emma found herself still dazed by Regina’s display and, more specifically, her own response to it. Try as she might, the Sheriff hadn’t been able to shake off the distraction Regina presented nor growing understanding of the feelings her own response clearly represented. 

“This can’t continue,” she muttered to herself as she rehearsed all the many reasons why there was no future in her attraction to Regina no matter how jaw-droppingly enraptured the Mayor could make her. 

She’s the Evil Queen. Well, Regina wasn’t exactly the Evil Queen anymore. The town had forgiven her and, perhaps more importantly, so had her parents.

She most likely still loves Robin. To hell with that, she fumed. Robin has made his choice. It was arguably an impossible situation but Emma still questioned whether he had made the right decision. It was certainly not the decision she would have been tempted to make.

She’s Henry’s mother.

“Well,” Emma ruminated aloud, “that’s not really a reason, is it?”

“Is what is not a reason Luv?” Hook smiled as he swung into view, sandwich bags held in familiar offering.

“Killian.” Emma was jolted from her thoughts as the number one reason that nothing could happen with Regina stood directly in front of her. 

Emma continued to simply stare as her mind whirred. Nothing would ever happen with Regina if she was involved with Killian, or anyone else for that matter. 

Killian was laying out their lunches and already filling her in on his morning’s activities. For Emma though, in that same moment everything that she thought she knew about herself, about her life and about her future had changed. 

It no longer mattered to Emma that she had no idea if Regina felt anything for her or had ever even considered her romantically. What did matter though was being honest. To herself. To Killian. And, ultimately to Regina.

“Killian, we need to talk.”

“Emma, I’m not sure I like that tone,” Hook stilled.

“I’m sorry, I really am,” Emma began, “but we, us, we’re not going to work.”

“What are you talking about Swan, we’ve come so far together! You know you have my heart. I’d do anything for you.”

“I know you would Killian. You’re not the problem, I am. It’s, we’re…” she shook her head, “I don’t love you like you deserve to be loved. I’m sorry.”

“Emma, this is crazy,” Hook reached for her hand, “I love you and you love me, I know you love me.”

“I do love you Killian,” Emma accepted his hand. “I always will but not enough to build a future with you. Trust me, we don’t have a future together.”

“You can’t be serious Emma. Is this an enchantment? A curse? A you protecting me, protecting Henry somehow? You can’t believe what you’re saying.”

“I’m sorry Killian,” Emma squeezed his hand for emphasis, “there is no threat. This isn’t because of magic. It’s because… I want to be with someone else.” 

With that admission, Killian’s hand went limp. His eyes slid from Emma’s gaze as he withdrew and pushed his chair away from Emma’s desk.

“You’ve cut me deeply Emma,” he finally replied as he stood. “I don’t think I can bare to hear any more today. My heart can’t take it.”

“Killian, I’m sorry.”

“I know you are and maybe someday I’ll thank you but not today Swan. I’ll see myself out.” 

In the silence that followed Hook’s departure Emma was left to contemplate what she had just done. As she let herself feel everything swirling inside, it was not lost on her that she had just pushed a certain and contented future out the office door. 

Storybrooke, she thought. If living in Storybrooke had taught her anything these past few years it was that true happiness didn’t come from safety or from settling. It came from honesty. It came from taking a chance. And most importantly, it came from following your heart!

…

Regina was always delighted when Henry returned home after spending the week with Emma. Even though she saw him regularly during those weeks and they always had a least a phone call each night he was with his birth mother, there was no substitute for having her son at home! 

On many of those return evenings Emma timed their son’s return with the evening meal. In truth, Regina enjoyed cooking for Emma almost as much as she enjoyed cooking for Henry. On this night however, Henry returned to the family home alone. 

“Emma doesn’t usually work Monday nights,” Regina commented as she and Henry were clearing away the night’s dishes.

“Yeah, I think she’s bummed about her break-up with Hook,” Henry offered as he loaded the dishwasher.

“Her what with the pirate!?”

“They broke up,” Henry looked up, “I’m not sure who knows but she was talking with Snow a lot this week and I kinda heard some stuff.”

Regina’s curiosity was close to overwhelming but she had always impressed upon Henry her dim view of gossip.

“Well, I’m sure Emma will tell me when she is ready to.” Regina smiled sweetly to her son, “I’ll finish up in here. Why don’t you get set up for our movie?” Henry didn’t need further encouragement to skip the remaining dishes leaving Regina alone with her thoughts.

Regina’s heart was actually racing as she finished tidying up the kitchen. She had several competing thoughts all vying for attention, full thoughts bumped into insistent questions. She could call Snow and tease out some information. Had Emma dumped the pirate? Had that scoundrel broken her heart… she would simply remove him from existence! Should she approach Emma?

“Hey Mom!” 

Regina started at Henry’s call. Movie night with her son beckoned and these careening thoughts would all have to wait. 

…

The movie had not held Regina’s attention though Henry had not noticed her distraction. Now finally alone in her room, she had the space to examine her response to Henry’s news. Of course, she had always felt that the Hook was not good enough for Emma but now… Given her recent experiment with Emma’s attentions, she had to question the nature of her own interest in the beautiful saviour.

Her surprise at the depth and strength of her response to the news that Emma was now single quickly faded as she examined their friendship. Emma’s unique offering of both trust and challenge was really what made the blonde so attractive to her. Why shouldn’t that attraction be sexual as well as emotional, she considered. 

Daniel may well have been the true love of her younger self but he never would have been the equal of the person she had since become. Her younger self had been so innocent, so trusting. Daniel’s death had certainly changed all that. Through their shared love for Henry though, Emma had helped her find her goodness again. The only person who could possibly be her equal today, who maybe ever would come close was Emma Swan. As she contemplated this realization, she felt a calmness that carried her to a deep and restful sleep. 

…

Calm and restful were not words that could accurately describe Emma’s sleep after her night shift. With one honest conversation, she had thrown her life into the air with no idea how to land. Her sleep, when she had managed to sleep, had been fitful at best.

So here it was midday and she was seated at Granny’s counter on her second of what promised to be several cups of coffee. One eye on the door, Emma contemplated her situation.

It wasn’t that she regretted breaking up with Killian but she was shocked at how certain she had been in doing it. She was, she thought, even more certain of her reason: Regina. So much for being a lapsed bisexual. One real look at Regina’s cleavage and she doubted that she’d ever look desirously at a man again. She knew now, with every fibre of her being, that there was more to the story of the Saviour and the Evil Queen. 

What she needed to do next was find out if Regina knew it too. Emma had been over the scene again and again. Just a second really. Covered before anyone else might have even noticed. It was clear to Emma that wardrobe choice and casual display had been designed specifically for for her. As had the subtle glove-play some days before. To what end though? Did Regina actually want her or was she simply enjoying another level of control, testing her powers of persuasion, so to speak. 

Emma had to know. And since no one in town knew Regina Mills better, Emma had texted Mary Margaret to meet her at the diner after school. Though she knew her mother and Regina were far closer to friends now than they were mortal enemies, Emma still wondered how the former Outlaw Princess would respond when she learned the true reason for Emma’s decision to end it with Hook.

At just that moment the bell over the front door jingled and Mary Margaret entered with a few other teachers from her school. With a couple of quick good-bye hugs for her colleagues, Mary Margaret was at Emma’s side.

“What’s so urgent honey?” She smiled in greeting, getting right down to business.

“Hi Mom.”

“Whoa, now I know something’s up,” Mary Margaret gave her daughter’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“Why don’t we move to a booth?” Emma suggested, casting a surveilling glance around the seating area. “Ruby, how about a refill for me and an Earl Grey with two sugars for Snow?”

Their drinks were in front of them almost before they were resettled in their seats. 

“Hiya Snow, maybe you can find out why your daughter is so lost in thought today,” Ruby winked at Mary Margaret as she moved on to another booth.

“Oh honey,” Mary Margaret soothed, “are you still upset about your break-up? I heard that Hook and his crew set sail this morning.”

“Well,” Emma began, “not exactly.” Emma took that moment to break eye contact with her curious mother. The coffee was hot and as black and she blushed as the thought reminded her of Regina.

“Oh Emma, of course you’re still upset,” Mary Margaret insisted.

“No Mom, I’m not. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. There’s someone I want to ask out!” Emma glanced around nervously to see if anyone had heard her. Mercifully, no one had turned.

“Okay, wow. I really didn’t expect that!”

“Well, you probably won’t have expected who it is either,” Emma muttered.

“Emma, out with it. You have my full attention.”

“Okay, just…” Emma paused, “just keep an open mind.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I keep an open mind?” Mary Margaret smirked.

“It’s Regina.” 

Well, Emma thought as the silence deepened, her mouth is open at least. 

It did take Mary Margaret a noticeable minute to resume normal breathing. “Regina? What do you mean, you want to ask Regina out? On a date date?”

“Yup, on a date date.” 

The usually voluble Snow White was uncharacteristically quiet. Emma was growing uncomfortable, she wasn’t sure what she had expected but she had not expected silence. 

Mary Margaret studying her daughter intently. There was no doubt that Emma was serious. She had rarely ever seen her daughter look more nervous. Regina and Emma. Regina and her daughter. The history behind it all! 

“Mary Margaret, Mom,” Emma interrupted at last, “say something.”

…

Just a few blocks over, the Mayor was uncharacteristically distracted from her duties and the compelling new mystery of Emma Swan was the cause. The news of Emma’s relationship status, or lack thereof, had turned Regina’s little game into something much more… significant. Could she, the Evil Queen, have really fallen for the child of Snow White and Prince Charming? Of course, that was all so long ago now and she and Emma shared an already intense bond created through their love of their son, a mutual respect and shared responsibility for the protection of Storybrooke. Their’s was indeed a profound connection but for days now Regina had found herself contemplating whether it could be even more.  
After a few hours of unproductively shuffling papers, Regina resolved to take matters into her own hands and provoke an answer to that consuming question. Rising from her desk with determination, Regina advised her assistant that she was finished for the day as she grabbed her coat and swept out of the office. 

Spring was definitely around the corner but there was still a chill in the late afternoon air as Regina made her way through the core of the small downtown. She smiled approvingly at the well-maintained storefronts and clean streets. She engaged in small but sincere pleasantries with the residents she encountered on the short walk. The town was thriving and Regina had no doubts about her own role in that success, and Emma’s too. The Mills/Swan connection had already benefited them all. Who knew what that connection could be for the women themselves?

She was confident that their son would be supportive of a romantic relationship between his mothers. Both Regina and Emma had encouraged him to be respectful of all kinds of relationships. They would have to be careful of course, Regina was fairly certain that – given the chance – Henry would propose marriage on his mothers’ behalf after the first date.

Regina was feeling extremely optimistic as she entered Sneezy’s Blossoms and Blooms. Sneezy was tending to something in the back but came to the shop floor double-time when he noticed who is customer was.

“Good afternoon Madam Mayor,” Sneezy sniffled in greeting, handkerchief to nose immediately.

“Hello Sneezy,” Regina smiled. “Everything looks lovely.”

“Thank you Mayor. Is there anything -achoo, in particular I can help you with?”

“I’d like a bouquet of white daisy mums with some greenery and baby’s breath.”

“Of course, I have some especially fresh ones in the back that just came in.”

“That sounds lovely. Could you please select a suitable vase as well?”

“Of course -achoo Mayor, just give me one minute.”

“Thank you Sneezy,” Regina spotted the rack of tiny cards near the cash register. She knew exactly what she wanted to write and pulled an elegant fountain pen from her bag. She was just sealing the envelope when Sneezy returned, his arms filled with a bright display that was full and colourful in a clear glass vase.

“Lovely Sneezy, just lovely,” Regina enthused as she cast a glance to the coolers. The beautiful tight red rose stems caught her eye. On impulse she selected one. “Please add this to the arrangement as well.”

“Of course, the customer is always right.”

“Indeed she is. Can you please deliver these to Sheriff Swan at the station?”

“I’ll take care of it myself Mayor just as soon as I -achoo, close for the day,” Sneezy sniffled, “will that be soon enough.”

“Of course Sneezy, please include this card,” Regina requested as she handed the florist the little envelope marked only with a cursive E.

The transaction was quickly finalized and Regina retraced her steps back to her car. She was certain that Emma would respond and hopeful of what the response might be. She rather thought that the Sheriff might drop up by her house that very evening.

…

Well, Emma thought as she walked back to the office, that was certainly interesting! 

When Snow had finally regained her capacity for speech, her tone was sterner than Emma could ever recall hearing.

“Emma, I don’t want you to hurt Regina.”

Emma’s eyes widened as she recalled the conversation. She’d been ready for many responses but not that one.

“What?” It was Emma’s turn to drop her jaw. “I don’t want to hurt her Mom. I just said that I wanted to date her.”

“I heard you Emma. And I’m asking you, don’t hurt her.” Mary Margaret had at that moment reached across the table and squeezed Emma’s arm. 

“No offence Emma but you don’t have the best track record with relationships and well, neither has Regina. I her case, she’s lost those few she’s given her heart to. In your case, well, you’re not exactly great with commitment.”

“Who’s talking about commitment?” Emma had responded, “I’m just looking for some advice about asking her out.”

“And I’m giving it to you honey,” Mary Margaret had insisted, “Don’t hurt Regina. She’s been through so much more than either of us can understand. She wants everyone to think of her as tough as nails but, in matters of the heart, she as vulnerable as any of us. Maybe even more vulnerable.”

“I get it Mom, and I’d never want to hurt Regina.”

“I know that honey but just be sure about what you do want before you finally open up this thing with Regina.”

And for the second time in their conversation her mother had blown Emma’s mind.

“This thing?” Emma choked, “I don’t even know if she’s interested in me. You know, romantically.”

“Emma,” Snow offered calmly, “no one in this town knows Regina better than I do.”

“I know, that’s why I wanted to tell you-“

“AND,” Snow interrupted, “that’s why I’m telling you. I’ve seen Regina in love, more than once. After what she’s been through its remarkable that she can still be open to love. And I also know more than a thing or two about love. The tension between you two, the respect underlying the friction, the magic you share, the lingering glances… its all there and when you open this up… 

Emma had blushed again at that point and Snow had mercifully paused.

Even now as she approached the station, Emma still couldn’t quite believe how the whole conversation had gone down. Her mother’s capacity for empathy and insight continued to astound her. Don’t hurt Regina? Think before you act on the thing between you. The conversation had ended with Emma promising Snow that she would really think about her own feelings before she approached Regina. And she would do just that. She respected Regina, and their hard-won friendship, too much not to.

A delicious fragrance was noticeable as she entered the station. The source was apparent as soon as her desk came into view; a brilliant, tall arrangement of daisies, no mums greeted her. They were simple but no less stunning than a showy arrangement. Someone knows me well, Emma thought as she approached.

A tiny envelope addressed with a bold and elegant “E” made Emma’s heart catch in her throat. She had seen that handwriting more than enough since coming to Storybrooke. That was the Mayor’s refined hand on display, there could be no doubt. One proud red rose sat directly behind the card.

Emma was pleased that the station was empty as her heart hammered in her ears. Here fingers trembled a little as she reached for the card. This was a romantic gesture, right? Emma’s mind raced as she opened the little envelope. This couldn’t be a joke? Emma was no longer breathing as she scanned the card

You also deserve your happy ending.  
I think we could be a wonderful fit.

\- R -

Whoa! Emma exhaled herself into a seated position. She knew that Regina didn’t fool around but wow, every cell in her body was vibrating. She read and reread the simple direct note thankful that there was still a half an hour before her father took over for the evening dispatch. She really needed to pull herself together

So much for asking Regina out and seeing how things went Emma realized. Regina had already made what, the first, the second and now the third move. Emma stared at the proud red rose amid the bouquet of white. That was Regina through and through, Emma smiled. Singular. 

She’d never been given a gift so precisely thoughtful, challenging and deeply romantic. As Emma had every reason to know, nothing with Regina was ever average. Even her simple gestures were bold. Emma reached out and plucked the rose from the arrangement and brought it under her nose. So rich, so sweet. Regina was simply intoxicating.

That’s how David found her, lost in thought and twirling the rose between her fingers.

“Earth to Emma,” David called.

“Oh, hi Dad,” Emma looked up briefly.

“So, don’t you even want to know what I think?” David effected a hurt tone.

“What? What you think about what?”

“I’ve been texting with your mother,” he waved his cell phone in reply.

“Oh, well, then yes. I do want to know what you think.” Emma composed herself, actually grateful for the offer.

“Well,” David began, settling on the corner of his desk, “let’s just acknowledge that you started your life as the target of this woman’s palace guard-“

“Dad!”

“Yes, I know, I know we’re a family now. The past is the past. I’m over it,” David continued, “mostly. Honestly Emma, just listen to your heart. I know it’s not really original but your mother and I never would have continued to find each other if we hadn’t.”

“I know, the course of true love and all that,” Emma smirked.

“What,” David opened his arms in emphasis, “you don’t think that applies here. Or you afraid that it already does?”

“Whoa Dad, we haven’t even been on a date.”

“Well, let me ask you this,” David countered, “have you ever contemplated starting a relationship with someone who knew you better than Regina does?”

“No, but-“

“Emma, no buts.” David insisted. “Those flowers tell me that Regina is all in. What are you waiting for? Go to her now and find out if you are too.”

Emma had to admit, when her father was right about something he was usually really right. The time for contemplation was over. 

“Thanks Dad.” Emma rose from her desk and unclasped the station keys from her belt. She walked directly in to the encouraging hug David offered as she dropped the keys on his desk.

…

Emma didn’t think she’d ever been more nervous knocking on Regina’s door. Not even in years past when there might have been a ready fireball, or worse, on the other side. Only as she heard Regina’s steady heels click across the foyer did Emma realize how committed she already was to being with Regina. Holding Regina. Loving, Regina.

“Good evening Emma,” Regina opened the door and stood aside in one smooth gesture.

“Um, Hi,” Emma managed, her resolve for action faltering as she processed the sights and sounds of Regina Mills.

“Would you like to come in?” Regina said teasingly, enjoying the nervous presence blonde on her doorstep.

“Ah, yeah, yes please.” 

Emma finally stepped inside and Regina silently shut the door behind them.

“Is that the rose I sent you?”

“Yes, it is.” Emma continued to drink the older woman in. Regina rested against the closed door, her ankles crossed, her hands clasped. She was wearing a signature a-line skirt and killer heels and on top she was wearing the sheer lavender blouse from earlier in the week which barely obscured a lacy black bra.

“Why have you brought it back? I gave it to you.”

“I guess it just reminded me so much of you that I just wanted to see it with you.”

“And…” Regina raised a playful eyebrow.

“It’s lovely,” Emma twirled the rose again, “but you, you are way more and then some.”

“I’m glad that you think so dear,” Regina smiled. “Emma, do you want to kiss me?”

“More than anything.”

“Then I suggest that you do,” Regina offered a slow smile as she let her hands fall open.

With that invitation, Emma’s resolve for action instantly returned. She reached out and pulled Regina to her as their lips met. And the worry and hesitation melted away as Emma lost herself in the sensations of Regina. 

The kiss continued deeper and slower as mouths opened, tongues explored and their powerful connection was finally given physical expression.

Regina was equally enthralled with the kiss, revelling in Emma’s explorations and surprising herself at the enjoyment of letting Emma lead the connection. Emma’s lips were even softer than she’d expected and the young blonde’s hand on the small of her back was a uniquely delicious sensation. She was startled as Emma abruptly pulled away.

“Where’s Henry?”

“You might have asked a bit earlier dear,” Regina murmured into Emma’s collar. “He is enjoying a rare mid-week sleepover at a friend’s house.”

“You just presumed that I’d come running?” Emma gently harrumphed between continued kisses.

“Emma,” Regina lifted Emma’s chin so that their eyes met, “I presumed nothing dear. I simply communicated clearly and I hoped.”

“You hoped?”

“Yes, I hoped. Your mother doesn’t have a complete monopoly on that disposition.”

“No, of course not I-“

Regina interrupted with a kiss so devastatingly full and firm that, when her tongue swept behind Emma’s teeth, Emma dropped the rose as her arms encircled Regina’s waist. Regina responded by pulling Emma even closer, bringing their hips into contact as the kiss continued. 

Finally breaking away to catch her breath, Emma’s felt dazed. The passion and wonder coursing through her body was like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

“Regina, I am already falling in love with the idea of being in love with you,” Emma confessed.

“That’s a good start Emma,” Regina purred against her neck, “but I assure you the actual experience will be far superior to the mere idea.” Emma jumped as Regina nipped her neck in emphasis.

“Fuuu-k …” Emma moaned.

“I certainly hope so,” Regina smiled and took Emma by the hand as she turned toward the staircase.

Emma was thoroughly mesmerized as she trailed Regina up the winding staircase. Every step Regina took was a display of feminine confidence. If it wasn’t for the very real sensation of their entwined fingers, Emma might have thought that she was dreaming. She had rarely been to the second floor of the mansion and she had certainly never been to Regina’s bedroom. However, there was no doubt that that was exactly where they were headed now.

Regina pulled Emma close as they reached the bedroom door. She looked for a moment as if she would speak but instead fixed Emma with a searching gaze. Emma was instantly reminded of the her mother’s advice.

“Regina,” Emma raised her hand to the older woman’s cheek, “I want you, no hesitation. Now, why don’t you open that door?” 

Emma lowered her hand and deftly popped the breast-high button on Regina’s blouse. Regina’s smiled in appreciation but before Emma could continue, she spun away and pulled the door aside. 

The gesture revealed a large, bright room with orchard views. There was a tasteful vanity and a separate seating area with a couch, chair and small table but the most eye-catching feature, at least to Emma’s eye, was the sumptuous looking king-sized four poster bed. Like Regina herself, the scene was both modern and timeless. The lines of the furniture were clean and curved and the fabrics rich and enticing.

As Emma took in her surroundings, Regina moved closer to the bed. Before she could pull back the duvet, she felt Emma’s hands at her hips and Emma’s lips at her neck. She leaned back into the embrace and Emma carefully pulled the blouse from Regina’s waistband. 

“Emma,” Regina sighed as Emma’s hands moved upward under the sheer fabric. Emma held her even closer as she squeezed and stroked Regina’s breasts. Regina could feel her arousal building as Emma’s touches became firmer.

“I want to see you Regina,” Emma’s voice was deeper now and the tone thrilled Regina in delicious ways.

Regina turned and began removing her blouse as Emma stepped back to give her space.

Regina raised her eyes to catch Emma’s dazed expression as the blouse fell to the ground. Next, she reached around to unzip her skirt. The skirt promptly followed the blouse and Regina stood enticingly before the captivated blonde. 

“You are so incredibly sexy Regina,” Emma managed as she raked the older woman’s form with eyes already blown with desire. Regina was breathtaking in only a matching black satin bra and panties, garter, hose and heels. The black ensemble was somehow soft against Regina’s faintly olive skin.

“I’m certainly glad you think so dear,” Regina fairly purred, “what exactly would you like to see next?”

“Take off the panties. Leave everything else please.”

“As you wish, Emma.” Regina raised an eyebrow as she wiggled her panties to the floor, her eyes never wavering from Emma’s face as she stepped out and pushed the garment away with the tip of her pump.

Emma continued to stare, her eyes focused Regina’s dark, trimmed pussy. As she unconsciously licked her lips, Emma noticed the glistening sheen between Regina’s slightly spread thighs. It beckoned.

Emma dropped to her knees and encouraged Regina back against her bed with a gentle thigh-spreading push.

“You are so beautiful,” Emma breathed as she gazed at Regina open before her. Emma gently stroked Regina’s inner thighs, her thumbs moving ever closer to Regina’s deeply hued and already swelling labia. As Emma’s fingers finally contacted Regina’s moisture, she used her other hand to place Regina’s opposite thigh across her shoulder. 

Regina was moaning softly and Emma forced herself to slow down and take in every nuance of Regina’s building arousal. The increasing pace of her breath. The gorgeous slickness seeping from her cunt. The slick, soft texture of her most intimate flesh under Emma’s finger tips. The deepening redness darkening her pussy. Her musky-sweet fragrance. Only when the flex of Regina’s draped leg pushed Emma’s torso forward did she let herself consider an actual taste of the woman she already knew that she would never stop wanting to please.

Regina’s hips spasmed as Emma offered a long, slow lick of her pussy. 

“You taste so good,” Emma murmured, briefly pausing her attentions.

“Emma, don’t stop,” Regina moaned and clutched at the bedding.

Emma needed no further encouragement, she alternated long strokes that drew Regina’s moisture to her swollen clit with short, firm passes over the hardened apex itself. Regina shuddered and moaned as Emma coaxed and stoked her arousal. Emma could feel her own cunt clenching and swelling as Regina’s clit became stiffened and engorged under her tongue. Taking Regina’s hips in either hand she pulled Regina’s pussy tighter against her mouth and quickened her pace.

“Emmmmaaa,” Regina cried out as her orgasm swelled. Emma thrust her tongue inside Regina’s cunt to feel the release and to prolong the spasms. 

As Regina’ muscles relaxed Emma rose from her knees and rolled Regina fully onto the bed. She held Regina close and peppered the dazed Mayor with small kisses.

“Umm, Emma,” Regina smiled, “you have too many clothes on.” 

“Care to help me with that?” Emma teased.

“I’d be delighted,” Regina rose on one elbow and started in on the buttons of Emma’s dress shirt. 

Emma, for her part, reached around to unhook Regina’s bra. All their remaining garments were off and cast aside quickly and finally they were naked and entwined. Their bodies heated each other as kisses quickened and hands explored. 

Regina dropped her hand easily between Emma’s legs as Emma wrapped a thigh over Regina’s hip.

“Um, you’re so wet for me lover,” Regina husked approvingly.

“All for you, Regina.” Emma pushed her cunt into Regina’s palm.

“I should hope so,” Regina growled playfully and she slid two fingers inside Emma’s already liquid channel. 

“I’ve been thinking about how you would feel for several days now Emma,” Regina commented as she began to thrust. 

Emma clutched Regina’s shoulders, pushing their breasts together; hardened nipples sending lightening flashes throughout their bodies. Regina bent her lips to Emma’s clavicle where she sucked and nipped in time with her insistent thrusts.

“Ohh, Regina,” Emma threw her head back and moaned.

“Come for me Emma,” Regina encouraged as she felt the younger woman’s walls begin to tighten around her still thrusting fingers, “let me feel you come.”

The sound of Regina’s voice tipped Emma over the edge and into a deep, long orgasm as Regina skillfully slowed her pace but kept her fingers firm against Emma’s g-spot. 

Even as Emma’s orgasm subsided, Regina kept her fingers in place. 

“I just knew that we would fit together,” Regina enthused.

“I think the phrase you’re looking for is like a glove,” Emma offered helpfully as she began to grind against Regina’s fingers.

“Why Emma,” Regina exclaimed, excited by the younger woman’s boldness.

“Now that we know how well we fit together,” Emma encouraged, “take me again Regina.”

The End


End file.
